


Be My Midnight

by ullfloattoo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ??? does that even make sense, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, Kissing on the Roof, M/M, Repetition, Tyler is indie, Tyler is quiet, Tyler likes to write josh notes, observation, they watch eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves bubble gum and sneaking into the highschool at midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this girl on tumblr a head cannon and its been in the back of my mind forever!!! So I went ahead and wrote it.

Josh can legitimately feel someone’s eyes just burning deep wells into the back of his head. In the back of the chemistry lab there Tyler is, totally unashamed because he _knows_ Josh knows he’s looking at him. He likes to observe how people act in certain situations and Josh is probably his favorite person to dissect. 

Josh has had enough, he turns around in the middle of trying to take the measurements inside of his graduated cylinder and scans the room, he knows its Tyler, but yet he can’t help himself. His vision stutters as he glances over him, who doesn’t break the trance and blows a pink bubble with his gum. Josh turns back around abruptly and begins to bounce his right knee in an agitated way.

-

It’s an unspoken bond. Josh doesn’t even know where the hell Tyler even came from until the beginning of the semester. It had started slow, bumps in the hallways and likes on his photos from _months_ ago. It was weird, sure but it never bothered him really. They don’t talk, but somehow they’re gravitated to each other. As if they are the Moon and the Earth, spinning, spinning, spinning never colliding always watching. 

-

Josh notices his hands first. The weird symbols scribbled on his wrists and on the palm of his hands, all over his arms and random sayings in black sharpie. Tyler is passing out papers and stains each sheet with a black thumbprint. He makes sure to hand Josh the dirtiest one. “Thank you.” He says.

-

Tyler really _likes_ Josh. He’s not too sure what it even means but he’s different. Just mentally he’s entranced. The way that they contrast is so evident, he’s this bright light constantly shining. Tyler is uncharted waters, he knows he is difficult. Josh is this outstanding, broad character. Tyler wants to know him, inside out. 

He sticks in another wad of bubblegum in his mouth as he approaches his locker. Writes fast and sloppy on the metallic paper with his pencil. “Tyler, what-“ Josh starts before Tyler cuts him off and looks him straight in the eye with a heavy look, slips the message right in between the slits in the metal.  
He walks away with a stone cold expression.

_North Park, 4:18, swing sets._

Josh is there in a heartbeat. Though its cold and breezy, Josh is anxious and sweating. Nobody shows up. At 4:30 Josh goes to leave and there he is. The tall, mysterious teenager who has a backpack that looks way too heavy to be lugging around. It’s different from his school one, yet both dirt black. Tyler doesn’t say anything, just places the bag on the ground and digs through it before smiling. Josh frowns at the random stuff, three cassettes, a Gameboy, a whole bunch of loose change, and wires are all he can make out before Tyler is zipping it back up. “Open.” He commands motioning at Josh’s hand and Josh does, surprised.

“You talk.” Tyler smirks and rolls his eyes. He places a warm pebble, a half piece of gum and a lego block in his hand. “Thank you.” Is all he is able to say before Tyler is slowly walking away back home. 

-

Second, Josh notices the way Tyler tends to pat his hands or tap his pencil against the table. It’s the same beat over and over and Josh finds himself too, tapping it out when hes bored sometimes. “Do you play?” He asks passing him in the hallway. He doesn’t need context. Tyler knows, he shakes his head. “Is it a song?” Tyler doesn’t reply. Just continues to write formulas and symbols, dragging his arm ink across the page as he continues to walk. 

-

Okay maybe Josh is starting to stare back. He had never thought about it before, he has to admit, Tyler is oddly extremely attractive to Josh. His sexuality has never ever been anything very black and white. It was always, just what it was. He’s more occupied trying to figure out the puzzle that is Tyler Joseph to worry about anything right now.

They have the same free period and he watches the way he walks around the school, often delving into the library. His eyelashes are long and thick, and his lips are red and abused from his constant biting when he reads. The way his lips move, slowly reading and analyzing the literature to himself paragraph after paragraph. Tyler knows. He decides it’s fair. But Tyler makes sure Josh never sees him sneak into the unoccupied band room. 

-

Josh finds him in the band room. 

He’s looking for Chris, his friend who’s supposed to be giving him a ride home after school today. Instead he finds Tyler. This time, he’s the one being watched. He makes sure he is silent as his eyes trail over Tyler patiently waiting. For what, he doesn’t know.

He fiddles with the keyboard first, playing common tunes and humming and Josh is astounded. This boy, with dense eyes and painted in black, is flying delicately over each key, now preforming in a high-pitched voice that suits him perfectly. Eyes closed and mouth slightly parted he sings for the both of them.

Josh decides to keep this memory for himself, maybe for a rainy day.

-

Tyler starts to hand him his tapes randomly throughout the month. He half expects them to be undiscovered indie band Eps from the 90’s, he buys a player off of Ebay and pays a ridiculous price for shipping. Josh really _likes_ Tyler. He wants to know him. Inside and out. And if that means listening to shitty music then so be it.

Josh has his headphones on, alone in his basement playing the tapes doing his homework and the first song abruptly stops after the second verse. 

It’s Tyler. 

He’s talking, it’s mostly nonsense to him but he’s got this insane voice, it goes very low and ominous at times, especially when he repeats the words, “Darkness there and nothing more.” Reciting Edgar Allen. He also pulls out verses from the bible, John 3:16 and Jeremiah 29:11. Josh is utterly confused yet captivated. He finds himself listening to all three in a sitting. Though, half of one if just him chanting “No risk, no reward.” And static. 

The next day Tyler is the first out of chemistry so he can go to Josh’s locker and slip another wrapper message through the vent as he watches. 

-

Josh is there. He’s always there. They walk inside the school at the same time through the mysteriously unlocked basement door, and head to the location Tyler had demanded silence side by side. Until they’re directly underneath the stairwell, Josh doesn’t even dare to breathe. “Did you like the tapes?” Tyler asks, scuffing his left foot against the tile floor. In the dark, Josh can still see the silhouette, his brown long hair amiss, and a sweater pooling over his shoulders, signature bubble gum in his mouth, causing his words to be sticky and sweet in the air. 

Josh nods, “They were really interesting. I mean it.” 

Tyler fights back a smile. They stand there enjoying their surroundings, the owls in the background and unannounced crunches of twigs from the distance secretly making them the tiniest bit scared. “Cool.” Tyler eventually says. 

Tyler steps a bit closer and Josh’s head begins to feel lighter. “So uh-“

“Let’s go on the roof.” He whispers, he allows himself to crack, and Josh swoons, seeing the pearly white teeth in the dark. He can feel the heat radiating off his body as he shoves Josh to turn himself around and walk.

“Okay.”

When they get up to the top Tyler spits out his gum that had lost all of its flavor. He sits on the edge of the school building. “The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear.” He sighs.

Josh racks his brain for something intelligent to reply with, “Yeah.” He automatically feels embarrassed. Tyler looks back at him with an unsure expression and turns back to the sky again, “Who are you Tyler?” He genuinely questions.

“I don’t know.” Tyler says, Josh plants a seat next to him, “Isn’t that the point? Until you get it right destroy yourself Josh, pick out every detail you utterly hate and keep reforming it, like clay.”

Josh is lost. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Tyler places a hand on Josh’s shoulder, he leans in and places his forehead on Josh’s. “I’m so glad I met you, Josh.” He smiles and can sense the way his body is tense and unsure. The hormones inside of him are yelling _kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!_ Tyler swims in it, waits for the moment where Josh closes his eyes so he can pull away. “What sign are you?” He squints up at the sky, acting dumb. He knows, Sagittarius, of course. 

He’s getting jerked back. A rough kiss is being set on his lips, he lets himself meld into it, opens his mouth so that Josh can feel inside of him, he breaks for a moment, urging Tyler to lift himself of the ledge and move back. Settled against concrete, Josh leads the kiss again getting Tyler on his back, a hand in his hair and on his face, not worrying about breath or how its late and they have school tomorrow. The lego in Josh’s pocket digs at his calf but he doesn’t mind. He lets Tyler’s pants and whimpers drive him crazy. Tight grips as if they’ll be torn apart any second. But no, they’ve got all the time in the world. That is until yes, oxygen is important. And they pull off each other to fill their lungs with air. “Thank you.” Tyler says, and Josh smiles wide, kisses him hard again as the stars consume around them both. It is as if they too, are supernovas. Colliding, colliding, colliding.

Tyler’s mother is worried sick when she wakes up in the morning and Tyler’s not in his bedroom. 

But that’s okay, he’s in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice!!!!!


End file.
